Not The Falling Type
by XXbrinkofinsanityxx
Summary: Sheena Rollins is the younger cousin of Seth Rollins she and Dean Ambrose had a one night stand the night of WWE Payback the night before Seth turned his back on his friends and after that she knew no one could find put about that night. Will Sheena be able to keep her secret and will Dean and Sheena be able to keep their hands off one another.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction on this site I'm still getting the hang of things.

OC Info...

Name: Sheena Rollins

Age:22

Job: WWE Diva

From: Davenport, IA

Looks Like: Nina Dobrev

...

Sheena Rollins made her way through the backstage area of the Staples Center. Sheena's cousin Mr Money In The Bank himself walked up to her.

"Hey Sheshe." Seth said with a smile as Sheena rolled her eyes. Sheena hated it when she would call her that it made her feel like she was a little kid.

"Seth. What did I tell you about that? " Sheena crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay okay I'm sorry I know dont call you that at work." Seth smiled slightly "You know no matter how old you are you'll always be my baby cousin." Seth said as he tosseled her hair.

"Hey watch the hair." Sheena gave him a look as she batted his hand away from her hair.

Sheena could see Seth's demeanor. Change as someone walked up behind her. She turned around to see. She sighed it was non other then Dean Ambrose her cousins former best friend. Things had changed when Seth turned his back on his shield brethren.

"Listen Ambrose I'm not going to do this in front of my cousin so why dont you beat it." Seth said instinctively grabbing Sheena's arm and placing her behind him.

Laughing Dean shook his head "You look for any reason not to have to face me like a real man."

"Like you know anything about being a real man." Seth said taking a step forward

"More then you know." Dean said with a devilish smile. "Isn't that right Sheena? "

You could of knocked Sheena over with a feather. Sheena and Dean had a one night stand the night of Payback and it was the night before Seth betrayed his friends so there was no way he could ever find out about that night.

"What the hell does that mean? " Seth raised a brow

"He's trying to get under your skin." Sheena grabbed Seth by the arm

"Your right." Seth sighed "It's laughable the though of you anywhere near my cousin.

Dean shook his head and laughed as he walked away oh his former best friend had another thing coming.

"What an ass." Seth said gritting his teeth he couldn't stand that man anymore.

"Lets go grab something to eat." Seth said turning to face his cousin.

"Okay let me grab something from the locker room I will meet you in the car." Seth nodded and walked off. Sheena sighed she hadn't been able to get that night out of her head.

Dean and Sheena were tearing at each others clothing frantically barely coming up for air. Dean got her shirt over her head picking her up wrapping her legs around his waist he pushed her against the wall not breaking their kiss. Suddenly Dean broke the kiss. "I don't think this is the best idea."

"Who cares" Sheena said silencing him before he could speak by covering his mouth with hers.

Sheena was brought back to reality by her friend Summer Rae. "Wow where did you go? "

Sheena shook her head clear "Sorry just thinking."

"About who? " Summer asked

"No one." Sheena smiled slightly

"Oh yes it is who is it spill. Now." Summer could tell her friend was crushing on someone.

"Summer."

"Dont Summer me. Who has you all space case like." Summer laughed

"Oh god. Okay but not a word to anyone especially Seth." Summer nodded in agreement "Well you know I told you I hooked up with a co-worker the night of Payback."

"Yes but you wouldn't tell me who."

Sheena brought her voice to almost a whisper "Well it was. . Dean."

Summers mouthed dropped she couldn't believe that her friend had actually hooked up with the Lunatic fringe himself.

Later at the restaurant.

"Seth. You have that look." Sheena said taking a sip of her ice tea.

"What do you mean? Seth asked

"You have something on your mind." Sheena knew something was up with her cousin

"Its nothing." Seth brushed it off

"Obviously it is something your in a whole nother world." Sheena said

"Dont worry about it Sheena."

"Is it about Dean? " Sheena asked as the food came.

Once the waiter left Seth put his glass down. "Where the hell does he get off bring you into this. I Swear if he even thinks about."

"Seth. Don't worry about me I can handle my self." Sheena said

"When it comes to Ambrose I am not taking any chances." Seth said he was not taking any chances when it came to his little cousin she was more like a sister in many ways he had grown up protecting her she was an only child and her father was always gone on business and mother worked a lot so she was always around his house.

"Seth. You dont really think Dean would actually come after me. I Dont think he is that kind of man." Sheena said

Seth almost choked on his drink. "You know nothing about him. He is a lunatic."

"Okay okay lets change the subject." Sheena said she could see Seth's temper rising.

Smackdown Taping.

Dean Ambrose stood next to his friend Roman Reigns and Renee Young for an interview. "Im backstage with Roman Regins and Dean Ambrose. Now last week Seth Rollins and the Authority went after both of you what are your plans for them tonight? "

Before they could get a word out they were blindsided by Randy Orton, Kane, and Seth Rollins. Fists and feet were flying every where after a about a minute refs filled the back and tried to break them up.

Triple H came in from the side. "That's enough fellas." He smirked "I think we've made our point."

With that the four men walked away laughing

. .

Trainer's room. .

Sheena walked in the room she had a match and she had landed wrong and wad told to get checked out before she leaves. Dean was standing up after getting his ribs taped up. "Im sorry. I Didn't know you were busy i will come back." She started to leave.

"Im done here. Go ahead." Dean walked past her with out a word.

Sheena sighed " I will be right back." The trainer nodded she caught up to Dean "Wait. Are you okay? "

Dean shook his head and laughed "I'm supposed to believe you care you cousin did this."

"That doesn't mean I agree with him." Sheena said softly

"Sure. What ever you say." Dean laughed and started to walk away

"Im sorry I was just trying to be a good person. Seth is right." Sheena shook her head and started to turn around only to have Dean grab her arms and turn her back facing him.

"Seth's right about what? " Dean raised a brow.

"Let go of me." Sheena said trying to yank her arm from his grasp

"Answer me" Dean demanded

"Your such an ass." Sheena said getting into his face.

"Didn't seem to bother you when you were hitting the sheets with me." Dean smirked getting inches from her face

"Hey." They heard a voice coming from behind Dean "Get your hands off her." Stephanie Mcmahon said

As she reached the two of them. Dean let her go instantly and walked away.

"You alright? " Stephanie asked

"Im fine."

"You sure? "

Sheena nodded "I better go see the trainer I'll talk to you later Stephanie." She then walked away.

. . . . . . . .

Please review I would love to have feedbackThis is my first fanfiction on here so bare with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Backstage Monday Night Raw. .

Summer Rae and Sheena were walking arm and arm "So what are you going to do if Seth finds out? " Summer asked

"He is not going to. Cause your not going to open your mouth. " Sheena stopped and turned to face her friend.

"He isn't going to hear it from me." Summer said. "But what if Dean tells him? "

"He won't if he was going to he would of already." Sheena said or at least she hoped.

They made it to the office of The Authority. Sheena hugged her friend and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Stephanie Mcmahon said

Sheena opened the door "Hey Steph."

Sheena smiled

"How are you? "

"Im pretty good. Listen I wanted to talk to you about Smackdown." Sheena said taking a seat in the couch next to Stephanie.

"Yeah what was all that about? " She asked

"Oh nothing Dean being Dean. But please Seth can't know about that." Sheena didn't want to make any more problems between Dean and Seth.

But right at that time Seth, Randy and Triple H walked in." Seth can't know what? " Seth questioned

"Nothing its not a big deal." Sheena said trying brush it off.

All 3 men looked at Stephanie. "Sorry Sheena. I Just dont think its okay for anyone to be man handling you."

This got Seth's attention " Who? " Seth asked walking closer to his cousin.

"No one don't worry about it. " She said

"Let me know Now. I Swear I'll rip who evers head off." Seth said he wasn't going to have any one think its okay to put their hands on his cousin.

"It was Ambrose. " Stephanie said crossing her arms over her chest. "When I was backstage at the taping I happened upon Dean and Sheena he had her by the arm and she was trying to get away but he wouldn't let her go."

Sheena shook her head why did Stephanie have to open her mouth.

Seth balled his fist up. "He's a dead man. What did I tell you he is a lunatic."

"Seth please just let it go." Sheena pleaded with her cousin

"Im going to kill him. Who the hell does he think he is." Seth was fuming

"Seth please calm down. It wasn't a big deal. I'm okay so just drop it please." Sheena said her eyes pleading with her cousin.

"Drop it. You want me to drop it no way in hell am I going to drop it."

"You can't let him get away with this Seth you have to teach him a lesson." Randy Orton chimed in.

"He's right he is making it personal." Triple H said

"No no it was a misunderstanding." Sheena couldn't believe that Randy and Triple H were joining in on this.

"Why are you defending him? Randy questioned

"Im not. I Just dont want to be the cause of anything. " Sheena shook her head why was this happening

"He brought this on himself." Seth and the two other men left she knew where they were going. Sheena practically ran out of the office in the opposite direction of the men. Sheena had to find Dean and warn him.

. .In catering. ..

Dean was sitting at a table in catering. Roman Regins and John Cena walked over and sat next to him. "What are you two doing? "

Roman laughed " who has you in a bad mood? "

"Do you even have to ask." John said

"Im not in the mood to talk about him." Dean said he could hear high heels clicking and turned around. It was Sheena she looked concerned

"Dean. I Need to talk to you." Sheena said as she got to their table. "Alone."

"I dont think that's a very good idea." John said

"No one asked you." Sheena snapped

Dean stood up "I got this." Dean could sense something was wrong ahe had a hint of desperation in her voice. Dean followed Sheena to a secluded hall way.

"What is it? " Dean asked leaning against the wall.

"Stephanie opened her mouth about our little run in last week at the taping." Sheena said

"Oh well that's nice." Dean laughed and started to walk away.

"Dean wait. You dont understand Seth is fearous. He and Randy and Triple H are coming after you." Sheena said walking after him.

"Big deal." Dean shrugged

Sheena heard the guys in the distance and grabbed Dean and shoved herself and Dean in a closet.

Dean smirked as he noticed their closeness of the two of them. He was against the wall and she was right in front of him.

"Your just looking for a reason to get me alone." Dean smirked as he traced her jaw bone with his finger

Sheena shook her head "Dont flatter yourself."

"Why do you care about what happens to me? " Dean questioned

"Because I'm a human being I don't want to be the cause of anything happening to you. . Or anyone else." Sheena said stepping back from him

The door handle started jiggling Dean grabbed Sheena and through her and himself against the wall behind a large shelf.

"You dont think he he'd be hiding in here do you? " Randy asked

"Looks like not." Seth said as he backed out and shut the door.

Dean smiled "You know what happened the last time we were this close." Dean said

"Dean. It happened once its never gonna happen again." Sheena said

"Really cause your heart is racing." Dean said running his hands through her hair he starts to lower his mouth.

"Dean." Sheena's heart was racing that wasn't a lie but she had to resist him she couldn't let him get to her "Dean. No we can't."

"You know you want me. You can't deny it." Dean bring his lips with in inches of hers

Sheena became almost breathless as he put his lips on hers. In that instant she lost all control and wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. They were so caught up in the passion they didn't even hear the door open.

"Are you kidding me."

Summer put her hands on her hips " do you have a death wish? "

Sheena dropped her arms from his neck "Oh god. Summer you scared the hell out of me."

"Uh huh. You look more cozy then scared. " Summer said eye the two up and down. Dean still had his hands at her waist.

Sheena noticed this and pushed him away from her. "Shut up Summer." Sheena rolled her eyes.

"Well this has been fun but I must be going." Dean grinned as he walked out the door.

Summer stood with her hands still on her hips. "Your lucky Seth didn't find you two like that. "

"Don't Summer. I Was just warning him that's it."

"That seartently was some kinda warning." Summer laughed

Sheena grabbed Summer by the arm and both exited the room.

. Out In The Ring.

Dean had finished his match and had won he had his arm raised in victory by the ref when Triple H's music hit. Out came Triple H next to him was Orton next to Orton was Kane and Last was Seth looking even more angry then usual. The crowd even picked up in this and were whispering to them selfs.

Dean ran outside the ring and grabbed a chair. Sliding back into the ring he motioned to the men to bring it on.

All four men surround the ring

"You made the biggest mistake of your life." Seth yelled pointing his finger at him.

"My biggest mistake was ever trusting you." Dean yelled back

In an instant all four men were on top of Dean beating him he was trying to fight back but it was no. Use no matter how much he tried their was four of them and only one of him.

Backstage Sheena was watching this she was shaking her headband bitting her nails. "God that's enough guys."

"Sheena why do you seem so worried? . Do you actually like him? " Summer questioned her friend

"No. I Don't know. I Just cant watch this." Sheena threw her arms up and basically ran off. Summer ran after her.

Mean while back in the ring Seth was wailing on Dean. "Don't. You. Ever. Touch. Her. Again." Seth said throwing punches with each word.

Finally Triple H and Orton Dragged him off they stood in the middle of the ring just watching him attempt to get up. Once he was almost up Seth moved in for the kill. Curb stomp in the middle of the ring.

All the men smiled at the damage they caused in the middle of that ring.


	3. Chapter 3

Backstage.

Sheena was pacing backstage. Why did Seth have to do that to Dean? Why didn't Dean run? Why did he stay in that ring? Why did she even care? She shouldn't Dean Ambrose is an enemy of her cousin she shouldn't be worrying about him but damn it she did. She cared about him more then she wanted and now she couldn't get her mind off that kiss in the closet it got her temperature rising just thinking about it that man had some way of getting under her skin and she didn't know how she would break it but she would have to if Seth ever found out he would kill Dean for sure.

Summer this time followed by Layla El came into the locker room. "Hey what's got you all worried? " The British diva asked

"Nothing Lay." Sheena said trying to force a smile.

It was plain as day something was worrying Sheena. Summer knew what it was but she wasn't going to blab she had told her friend she would keep her mouth shut and that's what she was going to do.

"Your so lying. What's wrong girl you know you can tell me." Layla said putting her arm around Sheena's shoulder

"Really Lay its nothing Im fine. Really I swear. " Sheena was obviously lying she was so worried about Dean Ambrose but she couldn't let anyone know the only person who knew was Summer who was quickly becoming one of her closest friends.

"Alright Alright. If you say so." Layla knew something was going on but she decided it was best to back off. For Now.

"We have a match in a few minutes.

Summer said.

"I know I'm gonna get ready I'll meet you out there." Sheena said

"Okay." Summer smiled and she and Layla walked out of the locker room.

. Outside The Locker Room.

"What's going on with her? " Layla asked

"Who knows." Summer said nonshlontly

"You do. You know. I Can see it all over your face. " Layla said

"All I know is she is worried about her cousin and his beef with Dean and Roman." Summer said it wasn't a total lie but it would hopefully get Layla off both Summers and Sheena's back.

"You sure that's it? " Layla asked

Summer nodded just as Sheena walked out. "Well damn look at you. We are going to be the best looking team out there." Summer had her purple and gold ring gear on Sheena had also purple attire on.

"Excuse me? " Layla put her arms over her chest.

"With the best looking manager." Sheena added

This made Layla smile who was wearing a short purple dress with gold heels.

All three girls hooked arms and walked off.

. The Ring.

Sheena's entrance music which was David Guetta - Turn Me On (feat. Nicki Minaj)

Filled the arena. A Mixture of boos and cheers came along with that. The three ladies came out Layla on the left Sheena in the middle and Summer on the right. They made their way to the ring were there opponents Eva Marie and Rosa Mendes where waiting for them.

Sheena starts things off by offering her hand to Eva. Eva takes the bait and gets a hard kick to the gut for her actions. The match goes back and forth Simmer and Sheena taging in and out.

Finally Sheena gets her chance to hit her finishing move the Beautiful Mess (christian's Killswitch) thanks to a distraction for Layla outside the ring. 1.2.3 ding ding ding Summer and Sheena are announced the winners and their hands are raised.

. Backstage.

Summer, Layla, and Sheena were all happy about their match. "Great job with the distraction Lay." Sheena smiled

"You know I do what I can." Layla laughed they are stop when they happen upon Sheena's cousin. "Well hello there Seth." Layla said flirtatiousily

"Hello Layla. Summer." Seth smiled "Great match tonight."

"You did pretty good in the ring tonight yourself." Layla smiled talking about the beat down on Dean

"Well I had to teach the guy a lesson. I Dont take kindly to anyone messing with my family. Especially my baby cousin." Seth said playfully nudging Sheena.

Sheena smiled ever so slightly. Out of no where Dean jumped on Seth.

His fist start flying into Seth. "How's this for a lesson Seth. N huh? " Dean keeps on with his assault on Seth.

Layla and Summer grabbed Sheena and stood back out of the way.

"Stop. Dean stop it. " Sheena yelled

This fell on deaf ears it seemed because Ambrose didn't even flinch he kept hurling punches.

"Dean. Dean. Please. Get off of him." Sheena was yelling she couldn't take it any more she lunged forward and grabbed Dean. Dean felt hands on him and whirled himself around and caught himself before he decked Sheena he had one hand on her arm and the other balled in a fist.

"Oh my god." Summer yell

Dean lowered his fist and let go of her arm shaking his head he looks down

At Seth he starts for Seth but Sheena steps in from of him "Please no." She puts her hands up

"This isn't over Seth. You hear me this isn't over." Dean shakes his head and looks at the ground as he walks away.

Sheena rushes to Seth. "Go get some help." She turns to Layla and Summer.

Layla nodded and ran off.

Sheena is check in on Seth who is sprawled out on the floor. "Seth. Seth."

Summer leans down and puts her hand on Sheena's back "Look helps coming."

Sheena looks and sees trainers and Triple H, Randy Orton and Kane also coming.

"What happened? " Triple H asked

"Dean." Was all that Sheena could get out as Summer and Layla helped her up and backed her away.

. Parking Lot.

Roman was running to catch up to Dean. "Dean. Dean. Wait."

Dean turned around "What? "

"The Authority is coming after and everyone's talking they are even more pissed. What did you do? "

"Gave Seth a piece of his own medicine. He's just lucky Sheena was there. He'd be a lot worse off if she hadn't been there."

"Whats going on between you two? " Roman asked

"Nothing. She is Seth's cousin." Dean sighed "There will never be anything going on between us."

"Well you better get going before they catch up to you." Ill talk to you later Roman patted Dean on the back and walked off. Dean got into his car he was going to be heading to the closest bar around.

. Trainers Room.

Sheena and Summer walked in and join Randy, Triple H, Kane, and even Stephanie had joined them.

Seth was being bandaged up. "When I get my hands on that S. O. B."

"Seth. Im glad your okay." Sheena said running over and hugging her cousin gently as not to make thins worse.

"See I told you he's a complete maniac." Seth said

"He's right and your lucky he didn't deck you when you pulled him off of Seth." Summer said

"Wait you did what? " Seth shook his head

"He almost decked her looks like he was thinking about it too." Summer said Sheena shot her a look as if to say shut the hell up.

"Why would you do that Sheena." Seth couldn't believe his cousin had stopped Ambrose he didn't like the idea of his cousin going any where near that lunatic.

"What was I supposed to do."

"You could of ran for help that would of been better then trying that." Stephanie said

"She didn't stop him once but twice he was going to go after you again." Summer said "But Sheena stepped in between you and Dean. He could of really hurt her." Summer said she didn't like the idea of whatever Dean and Sheena had going on.

"That's why your going to stay the hell away from him. Dont even look in his direction. You see him coming walk the other way. Got it." Seth said looking at Sheena she nodded "Promise me Sheena."

"I promise okay." Sheena agreed

"Good. Now doc am I all good to go? "

"Yes but you should take it easy." The doctor said

"Got it." Seth stood up Sheena was right by his side "Im fine Sheena. Stop looking at me that way."

"Okay. I'm sorry im just worried."

"Well dont be. Im fine." Seth said " now you and you friend should go have some fun."

"Yeah come on lets go get showered and changed and hit the town." Summer said with a smile. "Layla can go with us we will have so much fun."

Sheena sighed "I dont know."

"Yes go. Have fun I'll be fine."

"Okay I guess." Sheena reluctantly agreed and Summer grabbed her arm and led her out the door.

Seth waited for the door to close and looked at everyone "He isn't going to get away with this."

"Of course not but I guess your lucky your cousin was their this time. How did she get him to back off? " Triple H asked

"He probably has a thing for her." Randy said. And Seth shot him a look. "Come on Seth your cousin gorgeous. Its pretty easy to figure out he wants to get in her pants."

"He even thinks about it I swear I'll kill him I warned him from day one. Even when we were friends that she was off limits to him." Seth said he wasn't going to let that lunatic any where near her.

Thats it for this chapter ill have another one up soon. Please keep the feedback coming.


	4. Chapter 4

. Local Bar.

Dean was sitting on a bar stool by himself he was on his 4th beer by now. This had been a day from hell all the stuff with that ass hole Seth Rollins. But on top of that there was Sheena he didn't know why he couldn't get her out of his mind. She was the enemy well related to the enemy so he shouldn't give a damn about her but for some reason when she was stopping him from beat the hell out of Seth the look in her eyes the fear got to him no woman had ever got to him like that. And that is why he knew he had to keep away from her normally he could go straight past anyone in his way but when she stood in front of Seth he couldn't get past her she had some hold on him. To Dean that was a weakness.

"Another bartender." Dean motioned to the man behind the bar. "Where's the can? " Bartender pointed

Sheena, Summer, and Layla walked in. Layla looked around " Why are we here? "

"Yeah it looks like a dump." Summer said sticking her nose up at the place

"Its not that bad. I Like little places like this nice and quiet. " Sheena said "I'm gonna go fix my makeup."

"Your not back in 5 minutes im calling for back up." Layla said

Sheena just laughed and walked to the restroom.

Summer and Layla sat at the bar you could tell this wasn't their cup of tea.

Dean was walking back out when he bumped in to someone. "Why dont you." he cut his self off when he saw her damn she was beautiful "Sheena."

Sheena stepped back "Sorry."

She looked down and moved past him she wanted to get away from him.

"Wait. No need to run off."

"There is every need." Sheena said softly. "After what you did tonight I dont want to be in the same town let alone same bar as you." She rolled her eyes and ran into the women's restroom.

Dean was feeling it at this point and was at a place at the moment he didn't care how he came off he took a deep breath and walked in after her. "Im not done talking to you."

Sheena was in the mirror she jumped back "What the hell. Dean get out."

"No I'm going to tell you something. All I did was give him a taste of what he'd given me week after week and now you think I'm the bad guy."

Sheena could see he was a little inebriated at the moment she told Seth she would stay away from him so she went to get past him but he stopped her "Wait. You need to talk to me. Tell me why I'm the bad guy how is it okay for him and his buddies the come after me and Roman but I give him what he's been giving us and you think im some horrible person."

"I dont think your a horrible person. But."

"Your avoiding me like the plague." Dean moved closer to her

With every step Dean took towards her Sheena took a step back until she was in a corner "Dean please your drunk. . You dont know what your saying or what's really going on."

"I know exactly what im saying and what's going on. What's going on is ever sense that night we had together

I haven't been able to get you out of my mind."

"Dean your drunk."

"That doesn't mean I dont know my feelings."

"Move Dean."

"I just want to get this out. I Feel something for you I dont know exactly what but its something I dont know why but I do. I Think you do to." Dean wasn't the most forward person with his feelings well actually he'd rather have a root canal then talk about feelings.

Sheena didn't know if it was the beer or him it made her heart skip a beat surprisingly but she'd promised Seth she needed to get out of here. "Dean what happened between us was a one night only thing okay that's it."

"So you don't feel anything? " Dean touched her face

Sheena swallowed hard and shook her head "No no I don't."

Dean didn't believe that one bit "What about now? " In the next second he grabbed her face between his palms and kissed her.

She melted into the kiss it was perfection oh god why did this man have to do this he was making Her weak in the knees she had put her arms around his shoulders to steady herself.

Layla had been outside the whole time she had been listening to everything she couldn't believe what she had hear she peaked in and saw the show she had to do something she couldn't let her get sucked into his vortex. She started making a whole lot of noise "Sheena."

Sheena pushed him off her " oh god we can't do this Dean." She ran past him and out the door running into Layla

"Woah were is the fire." Layla said with a laugh playing dumb pretending she did see or hear a thing.

"No where sorry you know what lets get out of here this place isn't what I thought." Sheena said trying to rush her out.

"Okay. Lets find some place more up scale maybe."

Sheena nodded and they went and grabbed Summer and left.

. Smackdown Taping.

Layla was pacing in front of the authority's office she didn't know what to do should she tell Seth. Dean is unstable and she was afraid that

Sheena would fall for him that would be horrible she couldn't let that happen. She knocked and the door was opened by Randy Orton. "What do you need? "

"I need to talk to Seth about Sheena." Layla said

"What about her? . Is she okay? " Seth asked

Layla looked around ahe saw Triple H, Stephanie, Orton and Seth. "Well yeah. Umm I dont know how to say this."

"Say what. . What do you mean? " Seth questioned

"I dont know. Oh god Sheena's gonna hate me." She sighed "But I need to protect her."

"Woah wait protect her from what? "This got everyone's attention

Layla took a deep breath "We have to keep Dean and Sheena apart."

Seth started laughing "Sheena has nothing to do with that loser."

"I hate to break this to you but when us girls went out last night we ended up at the same place he was well he courned in her in the bathroom. " Layla took a breath Seth was getting more and more angry by the second and everyone could see but what Layla was about to say might send him over the edge "I over heard them and well he was spilling his feelings out to her."

"I knew it what did I say." Orton said Seth gave him a look.

"Thats not it." Layla said

"Can it get any worse." Seth shook his head

"If I tell you this Sheena might not speak to me again." Layla took a deep breath as everyone gave her a look that said out with it already " Sheena and Dean had a one night stand." She said it and waited for hell to break loose.

Seth shook his head no she was lying no way would Sheena would do that it just wasn't possible. "Your lying their is no way Sheena would ever do that. Its not possible. "

"Listen I wouldn't tell you this if it wasn't true. I'm worried about Sheena I think shes falling for his games."

Summer knocked on the door that moment

She was let in "Summer I know you know about Dean and Sheena tell him its true." Layla said

Summers mouth dropped "She told you? "

Seth's blood was boiling over it was true Dean had taken advantage of his little cousin that had to be what happened Sheena wouldn't ever do something like that she was a good girl.

"Im going to kill him. He is a dead man. I Warned him she was off limits." Seth was now pacing like a caged animal

"Calm down Seth. Relax dont make any rash decisions." Stephanie said

"Yeah my wife's right. Maybe there is a misunderstanding.

"It does explain why she defended him." Randy said

"Dont go take this out on Sheena. It only happened once the Sheena night of payback. She feels horrible she wanted to forget the whole night."

"This isn't Sheena's fault. This is all Dean's fault. He's going to pay."

Seth walked out of the office he was going to find Dean or his cousin who ever he found first.

Layla sighed she didn't know how Sheena would react when she found out that she had been the one to tell.

"You did the right thing. Seth needed to know." Stephanie said walking over to Layla putting a hand on her shoulder.

. . . . . . .

Thanks for the for the reviews I love hearing feedback next chapter will be up soon


	5. Chapter 5

. Backstage.

Sheena was walking down the hall she saw Dean and turned around to go the other way.

Dean saw this and ran up to catch her. "Sheena. Wait up." Dean made it to her "Why are you running from me? "

"Dean I know you probably dont remember but I told you I don't want to be around you." Sheena sighed

"I remember everything from last night. Including our kiss." Dean moved closer to Sheena moving a strand of hair out of her face.

Sheena looked down at the ground. "I can't do this Dean."

"I dont understand you. You warn me that your cousin was after me."

"I was trying to be a nice person. " Sheena explained

"Then you kissed me."

"You kissed me." She corrected

"But you didn't seem to mind it one bit." Dean said moving closer to her placing his hands on her waist. In a swift quick motion Dean pulled her to to him.

"You caught me off guard."

"Both times." Dean smirked "You and I both know there is something between us."

"I can't." She said trying to shove him back but he only tightens his grip.

"If Seth finds out." Sheena shakes her head.

"To hell with Seth. He doesn't care about your happiness. He doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"That's not true."

"Let me just ask you this. When I kiss you does it make you feel something? " Dean asked his hands still firmly planted on her waist

"We can't do this Dean. We just can't. "

Dean silenced her by putting his mouth of hers and kissing her like his life depended on it.

Seth was now joined by Randy Orton amd Kane Seth was on a mission. They turned the corner just in time for Seth to see the kiss. "What the hell? "

Sheena heard this causing her to Jump back and Dean to let go of her waist "Oh god. Seth."

"Ambrose. Your a dead man." Seth lunged at Dean

Sheena jumped in front of Dean and put her hands up "Seth. No don't. "

"I dont want to hear a word form you Sheena step away from him now." Seth was fuming

"Seth its not what it looks like."

"I know everything Sheena your friends told me everything." Seth was beyond seeing red at this point "I warned you not to mess with her Ambrose you didn't listen you still took advantage of her and got her into bed."

Oh god he knew she looked back at Dean with was smirking to himself. "Seth I'm sorry. Please just calm down."

"Calm down. No that's not going to happen." Seth was clinching his fists trying with all his might not to pummel Ambrose. "Sheena get out of here we will talk later."

"Seth." she started

"Now." Seth shouted causing her to jump

"You have no say over what she does Rollins." Dean said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Seth instantly reached out and grabbed Sheena by the arm yanking her and swinging her behind him "You dont ever touch her. "

Dean went to grab him but he saw Sheena's eyes they were pleading with him not to fight so he clenched his fists.

"Kane take her to Stephanie's office I have some business to take care of."

"No." Sheena shook her head

Kane grabbed her by the arm and started leading her off Sheena looked back one last time.

"I warned you. She was off limits but you didn't listen. I'm never going to let you off you broke the golden rule." Seth and Randy slowly started towards him " Now your going to have to pay."

In an instant fists were flying from all 3 men. The 2 on 1 asult was to much and he was over powered.

. The Authority's Office.

Sheena was lead into the office by Kane. She looked and saw Summer and Layla. "I can't believe you Summer how could you. "

Sheena was so upset with her friend "I told you in confidence and you go and tell my cousin."

"It was me ...not summer." Layla spoke up.

"How did you know? "

" I overheard you and dean. I Know your going to be angry with me but I did for your own good. Dean Ambrose is no good. He's a poor excuse for a human being. "

"You dont know anything about him Layla if you were a true friend you would kept your mouth shut." Sheena turned and went to open the door as she go's to turn the door knob the door opens it was Seth who was all sweaty obviously from going after Dean.

"Where do you think your going? " Seth was still fuming

"Seth. I Can explain."

"How about we leave you alone to talk." Stephanie said as she moationed for everyone else to leave once they were alone Seth turn to Sheena.

"I can't believe you Sheena. You have no idea how disappointed I am in you." Seth shook his head.

"Seth it was only one night I swear. I Never ment for it to happen." Sheena said she'd never seen him like this he'd never said he was disappointed In her.

"You lied to me. You never lie to me." Seth sighed "I dont understand sense when do you lie to me? "

Hearing those words hit her hard. "Im sorry. I Never ment for any of this to happen."

"You told me you'd steer clear from him what was thay in the hall way? " Seth shook his head for the first time in his life he couldn't trust his cousin he could always count on her but she lied to him so those days were gone.

"Seth. I Understand your upset and im sorry I kept this from you. I Just didn't want to cause any more friction between you two. I Swear nothing more is going on between us." She said she had to make him understand

"I dont know if I believe you. I Dont know if i can trust you."

"What do I have to do to prove this to you? " Sheena didn't know how to prove to him nothing was going on between Dean and Her.

"You can start by never seeing Ambrose ever again." Seth was going to make sure Sheena had nothing to do with Dean ever again.

"And I mean it Sheena."

"Okay. I Swear i wont so much as look at him." Sheena said she had to gain her cousins trust back.

"Good. If I find out anything else is going on I won't be responsible for what happens to him." Seth said very matter of factly.

Sheena nodded she knew her cousin wasn't kidding when he said that and she didn't want anything to happen to Dean so she had no choice but to cut all ties with Dean completely.

. Backstage.

Dean was holding his ribs walking down the hall.

Randy Orton, Triple H, and Kane were walking down the hall they spotted Dean.

"Well well well look who we have here " Orton said with a devilish grin.

"Haven't you gotten your fill for the day? " Dean said stopping in his tracks becoming defensive with his body language

"You messed up big time Ambrose. You think things were bad before. " Kane said

"I hope your one night was worth it. You know Seth is going to make your life a living hell." Randy said

"Sheena is worth it."

"You don't think you actually have a chance with Sheena do you? " Triple H laughed

"Whatever happens between us in none of your business. "Dean sighed and walked off he needed to be alone to think about things especially her.


	6. Chapter 6

. Raw Two Weeks Later.

Sheena walked into the building she had taken some time off. It was Seth's idea he wanted to pit some distance between Dean and Sheena. Summer and Layla walked up to Sheena.

"Are you still mad at us? " Layla asked she was hoping she wasn't she wishes she understood she was just trying to watch out for her friend.

"We've been trying to get a hold of you but you haven't returned any of our calls or texts." Summer added

"Im sorry I just needed some time alone. But I'm okay now so things can get back to normal. Or as normal as they can be." Sheena let a small smile appear on her face.

"So we okay? "Summer and Layla asked in unison

Sheena sighed "Yes. We are okay."

Both Layla and Summer hugged there friend. They were happy things were going to get back to some what normal.

"So how was your time off? " Summer asked

"It was fine. But I'm glad to be back." Sheena smiled

"It wasn't the same without you. You hear we have a 6 diva tag match against Nattie, Eva, and Rosa." Layla said

"Im totally ready for it. We better go start getting ready."

"Yeah. Lets go." All three of the divas walked towards the locker room.

. The Authority's Office.

Seth was on his phone he hung up once Kane walked into the room followed by Orton.

"You hear anything? " Seth asked

"She's with Summer and Layla but no sight of Ambrose." Kane said

"I'd worry more about Ambrose then Sheena. She seems to care about keeping the peice. " Randy said "But Dean seems to think he has a chance with her. . Do you really think he's just going to leave her alone."

"He better. . He stays away from her he stays safe. He doesn't I'll make his life a living hell." Seth said getting down to the point.

"Dean doesn't care about his own safety. He's made that clear in the past." Randy reminded

"Then he will learn the hard way."

Seth said with a sigh his main objective was to protect her from Ambrose he was a ladies man as long as he had known him he never cared what happened to the women he was with he wasn't going to let his cousin fall pray to the lunatic fringe.

. Backstage.

Dean Ambrose was walking backstage along with his friend Roman Regins. It had been a pretty layed back Dean hadn't come in contact with with Seth or any other members of the authority. But he hadn't seen Sheena she hadn't taken his calls or texts although he isn't big on texting but he was willing to do anything to get a hold of her to hear her voice but Seth had gotten Stephanie and Triple H to give her time off. Dean knew it was to separate the two of them.

"You know shes back. I Saw her with Summer and Layla. Kane and Orton were lurking around." Roman said

"No doubt spying for Seth. Making sure she isn't anywhere near me." Dean sighed

"Your not still going to chase after her are you? " Roman asked

"I don't know what im going to do. But I can't make any decisions until I talk to Sheena."

Roman shook his head he knew that wasn't going to happen if Seth had anything to do with it.

"What? ."

"Seth isn't going to let you anywhere near her. Besides you've been free of the The Authority for the past two weeks." Roman said

"Your right but I can't just throw whatever we have. With out putting up a fight. " Dean said "I have to speak to Sheena." He was going to find a way to see her he didn't know how or when but he would. He sighed and walked off.

. Backstage.

Sheena, Summer, and Layla were walking to the locker room after there match it was another win for them. "We looked great out there." Layla said smiling

"Like always." Summer smiled

Sheena smiled and looked at the ground.

"Whats wrong? ." Summer asked seeing something was wrong with her friend.

"Nothing I'm fine." Sheena said quietly "Really. Nothings wrong with me."

Seth walked up behind his cousin. "Hello ladies." Seth said putting his arm around his cousins shoulder. "How was your little time off. You spend time with the family? ." He asked

"It was fine Seth just fine." Sheena shook her head and walked away she didn't feel like being around him at the moment. Layla and Summer looked at each other then walked after her.

"Well isn't she just full of sunshine and rainbows. " Randy Orton said with a smirk. "She doesn't look like she's your biggest fan at the moment. "

"She'll be fine." Seth shrugging his shoulders.

. Divas Locker Room.

Summer and Layla walked into the divas locker room. "Well that nice little visit wasn't it." Summer said

"Why the cold shoulder for your cousin? " Layla raised a brow

"I just didn't want to be around him." Sheena said

"Is it because of Dean? " Layla asked "Do you really like him? "

Outside Dean Ambrose was pacing should he talk to her now or should he wait. He was never a patient man. He walked over to the divas locker room door and knocked.

Summer walked over to the door she opened it and sighed. "What do you want? "

"Sheena."

Summer laughed "Not going to happen."

"I need to talk to Sheena so go get her." Dean rolled his eyes very annoyed at this moment.

Summer looked to the side of her right behind the door was Sheena.

Sheena mouthed the word no. She knew she couldn't see him she wouldn't be able to handle seeing him she was afraid she couldn't control her self around him.

"You need to go. Leave her alone she doesn't want to talk to you." Summer said very sternly

"Listen here Blondie. When she tells me that her self and really means it then l will leave her alone." Dean leaned against the door frame

Sheena was behind the door she sighed. She wanted to push Summer out of the way and tell him how much she wanted him but she couldn't not if she wanted to keep the peace between Dean and Seth.

Layla could see what this was doing to Sheena and Stepped forward "Leave Dean. Or maybe we should call Seth up and let him know."

"I don't care who you call." Dean said

"She's not even in here so tour out of luck." Layla rolled her eyes and slammed the door.

Dean's fist hit the door. Behind the door this caused Sheena to jump. She looked to her friends with a look non of them had seen before and neither of them liked. Summer's arms instantly flew out to hug her friend. Sheena wrapped her arms around her friend.

Sheena pulled back tears in her eyes "I dont know what to do. I Just don't. "

"You really like him don't you? " Summer said

"Yeah. But I know I can't be with him. And I know that." Sheena didn't known what to do she liked Dean but she promised Seth and she didn't want to break that promise.

. The Authority's Office.

Kane walks in the office "I really think we are going to have a problem with Dean Ambrose." Kane said as he shuts the door.

"What do you mean? " Seth asked

"I saw him outside the Divas Locker Room." Kane said

"With Sheena? " Seth crossed his arms

"No. Summer wasn't letting in him in."

"Good." Seth said he didn't want Dean anywhere near his cousin.

"He wasn't very happy. He punch the door." Randy said

"Just another reason I'm not letting him be with my cousin. He can't control his temper." Seth said he was going to have to find a way to get him to leave her alone.


	7. Chapter 7

..Hotel..

Seth walked up to the door and knocked.

"Just a second." Sheena yelled from inside. Fixing her short back dress in the mirror she walked over to the door. She opened the door with a smile which quickly faded once she saw Seth. "Seth.. What are you doing here? Shenna asked

"Well its good to see you too cousin." Seth said walking past her and into her room looking aroundas if he was looking for someone.

"He's not here...you can stop searching. " Sheena said shutting the door and turning around

"I wasn't... okay yes I was." Seth admitted

"I said I wasn't going to see him... and I'm not." Sheen said as she put makeup in her purse.

"Well I heard he showed up outside the divas locker room."

"He did... but I didn't talk to him." Shenna said zipping her purse she then turned around "wait... how do you know everything that seems to go on with me?...are you having me followed?"

"I can't help it people feel the need to report your comings and goings." Seth said lying he had asked Kane and Orton to keep an eye on her.

"Sure you can't." Shenna said "why did you come here anyway?"

"I though we could ride to the arena together." Seth said

"Really?...why?"

"Because you've barley said two words to me sense you've been back." Seth sat on her bed "I know your not very happy with me at the very moment... but you know I only act this way because I want to protect you from Ambrose."

"I don't need protecting form Dean...or anyone else."

"You don't know him the way I do... you didn't see him do the things I have so yes...yes I do need to protect you and I'm going to keep doing what im doing. "

"Your going to continue to go after him ... aren't you?"

"If he doesn't leave you alone yes... if I find out your talking to him, looking at him, doing anything with him yes im going to go after I'm going to do a lot worst actually." Seth said standing up.

Sheena shook her head "So as long as I leave him alone you'll stay away from?" Sheena asked

"Yes its that simple." He grabbed her sportsman that was on the bed. "Now lets go..we have to be at the arena soon."

She sighed it wasn't going to be simple to stay away...or keep Dean away but she couldn't let Dean get hurt because of her.

..The Arena. .

Dean and Roman walked into the building Dean had been in a mood all day and it was starting to annoy Roman "What's your deal?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been in a very pissed off mood all day... what is this all about?" Dean gave Roman a look and it hit him. "This is about Sheena isn't it?"

"It's been over two weeks I haven't seen her or talked to her I couldn't even watch her on the TV backstage ."

Roman had never seen his friend like this and never over a woman. Dean was the kind of guy to sleep with a girl and never talk to her again he definitely didn't chase after them. Sheena must be some kind of woman to get Dean feeling like this.

They heard laugher coming from behind them. They turn around and see Triple H, Stephanie, Orton, and Kane.

"What are you finding so funny?" Dean stepped forward

"Watch it buddy you dont want none of this." Triple H said.

"We simple think its funny... you are still are stuck on Sheena...how many times are you going to have to be told before it gets through your head." Stephanie said

"Yeah... its never going to happy... in case you haven't noticed she is kinda out of your league. " Kane commented

"But I do have to say something she must be something in bed if your chasing her like this after just once." Randy smirked as Dean balled his fists up "I'm think I might want to try this out."

In an instant Dean was on top of Randy Orton fists flying down on him. Dean couldn't let him get away with that.

Roman pulled him off of Randy and dragging him down the hall away from Randy.

"You made a big mistake Ambrose. ..your going to pay for this." Randy said on the floor holding his head

"Why would you make a comment like that?.. you better be glad Seth didn't hear that." Triple H said

"Didn't hear what?" Seth asked coming up behind them. They looked over at him and saw Sheena next to him

"Randy being an ass and running his mouth." Triple H said. "Look at you too I'm glad you two are on talking terms again." He said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah... she can't stay mad at me for ever... we are family she knows where her loyalty needs to be." Seth said

Sheena tried her hardest not to roll her eyes and just put a smile on. Summer comes up and puts her arm around Sheena "Hey girly... hey everyone...if you don't mind im going to steal my friend I'm in need of some fashion advice."

"Sure go ahead...we will talk later Sheena." Seth said

"Alright." Sheena said and grabbed Summer's arm as they walked away.

Seth turned to Randy "Why were you on the floor."

"Ambrose." Randy said rubbing his head.

"What did you do to him?"

"Mention that Maybe he should get to know Sheena." Kane said with air quotes around the GET TO KNOW part.

"Not a chance in hell Orton... don't even think about it." Seth said he wasn't about to have Orton near her eather.

"Now I'm way better for her then Ambrose." Randy said

"No that's never going to happen got it." Seth didn't wait for and answer before he walked away.

..Divas Locker Room..

"Thank you so much... this looks so much better." Summer smiled as she walks out to show the new dress she put on. "You were right it makes my legs look so much longer."

Sheena smiled as she looked to her phone it was Dean calling. What was she going to do she had to get him to leave him alone.

Summer looked down at the phone "Sheena... don't answer that."

"I need him to back off if I tell him maybe he will back off."

Summer shook her head "Sheena." Summer sighed as she saw Sheena pick thenphonebup.

Sheena took a deep breath "Hello."

Dean was abit shocked when he her her voice but he got an immediate smile on his face once he hear that beautiful voice of hers that's all it took to turn his day around was a simple hello from this woman. "You have no idea how I've missed hearing your voice."

Sheena smiled to her self but saw the look Summer shot her and remembered why she was calling him. "Dean...I need you to do something for me."

"Name it." Dean said without a moments hesitation.

"I need you to stop this... all of this don't call me dont try to see me... I need you to forget about me." Sheena said every fiber of her being was tell her to shut up to tellb him to not given up on her to fight for her. But she had to protect b him from Seth

"No...no way in hell can I do that Sheena... I can't forget you its not possible. "

"You have to... its over." Sheena said trying to fight back tears.

"You want me to leave you alone... you tell me in person... That's the only way ill leave you alone I see and hear . It and see it in your eyes." Dean said into the phone.

"I can't see you...Seth said if I..." Sheena was cut off.

"To hell with Seth ... I don't care what he wants."

"Dean...you have to do this please just do this for me."Sheena pleaded with Dean

"I will do anything for you...except that I can't do it..You want me to give you up...meet me before the show outside by the t.v. trucks...In 20 minutes s if you don't show up I'll take that to mean you don't want me to give up." Dean hung up the phone before she could even protest.

She put her phone down "Summer I have to meet with him."

"You can't you know what will happen. "

"He won't give up if I don't."

Sheena sighed she would have to figure out how to sneak past Seth and his goon squad.

...

Thanks for the reviews I love hearing all the feedback.


	8. Chapter 8

..Divas Locker Room..

"You have to help me.." Sheena told Summer

"Why would I help you see that loser?"

"Hey..back off him this is the only way I'm going to get through to him." Sheena went over and sat next to her friend

"Okay okay...fine but this is the one and only time im going to only because your one of my best friends." Summer said standing up

Sheena stood up and wrapped her arms behind Summer from behind "thank you thank you thank you."

"I'll be your look out..." Summer sighed

"Great thank you so much Summer."

"This is the one and only time I'm going to do this...I don't like the idea of you around him...he seems a little unstable." Summer said

Sheena rolled her eyes everyone said that about him but they did understand him they didn't see him the way Sheena did.

..Outside The Arena..

Outside by the tv trucks Dean Ambrose stood waiting for Sheena. He just knew if he could talk to Sheena face to face he could get through to her.

Summer stood by the entrance to the outside as Sheena walked outside Sheena walked over by the Tv trucks she saw Dean he hadn't noticed her yet. She looked at him leaning against a truck she took a deep breath before walking up.

"Dean...I'm here." Sheena said stopping before she had gotten to close to him.

Dean looked up when he heard her voice. "So you came... "

"Yes... just to tell you in person." She took a deep breath trying to find the courage. But now that she was face to face with him she didn't know if she could.

Dean could see this. He could see the doubt in her eyes he knew she didn't want to tell him it was could see it in her eyes."is that right...what is it you want to tell me?" He moved closer to her.

"I. Wanted... to.." Sheena was distracted by the fact Dean hadn't stopped moving closer to herby this time she found herself almost against one of the trucks.

Dean smirked and leaned in closer to her. "You wanted to what... " Dean could see the look in her eyes she wanted to cave.

Sheena could feel herself getting sucked in she had to fight it. "Tell you.." Dean now had her completely against one of the tv trucks. "Dean...please we can't do this."

"Oh yes...yes we can." Dean had his lips just inches from hers.

Inside Summer was on her phone texting.

"Hello." Seth, Orton, and Kane walked up to her

"Oh hey." Summer smiled then snapped out of it "oh what are you doing?"

"Have you seen Sheena? " Seth asked

Summer moved in front if the door "Nope...have you checked the locker room?"

Orton raised a brow "What are you hiding?" He moved Summer out of the way he stepped outside and looked over by the trucks he could see Dean and Sheena he laughed.

"Whats so funny?" Seth stepped outside and laid eyes on just what Randy had seen. Seth saw red and immediately started for the two of them.

"Dean." Sheena could barely speak.

"I love it when you say my name." Dean smiled as he grabbed Sheena's face and kissed her he moved his hands from her face to her waist and pulled her even closer so there was no space in between them.

Seth saw this spectical and ran for Dean. He grabbed Sheena from him and shoved her the side causing her to fall to the ground.

Dean saw Sheena hit the ground and instantly flew at Seth "son of a bitch." Dean started throwing punches and kicks at Seth. Orton and Kane were sitting back getting a little enjoyment from this.

Dean got off Seth and went over to Sheena "You okay?" Dean asked checking on her as he ran his hand through her hair.

"I'm fine Dean." Sheena nodded looking into his eyes she could see the concern in his eyes. "Really I'm okay."

This gave Seth the chance to recover a bit and fly back at Ambrose. "I warned you Ambrose I warned you." Seth's fists were flying

Sheena looked at Seth it wasn't supposed to be happening like this. Sheena ran over and pushed Seth off Dean. "Stop leave him alone." She got down to check on him

"What the hell are you doing? " Seth screamed at Sheena

"It's done...we are over just leave him alone." Sheena said almost in tears.

"Then what the hell did I see?" Seth moved closer and grabbed Sheena off the ground "I told you to stay away from him." Seth shoved her to Kane who grabbed her to prevent her from trying to interfere

"Seth." Sheena screamed struggling to get away from Kane.

"You told me you'd stay away from him...You lied to me Sheena."

"No no please don't. " Sheena said pleading with him

Seth motion for Orton who came over and joined in on the assault.

"Seth stop... leave him alone." Sheena yelled struggling against Kane

Summer stood in the back watching everything happen she couldn't believe what was happening Summer shook her head and put her hand over her mouth.

Seth and Randy pick him up and therw him face first into a truck.

Sheena couldn't stand it any more She let the tears fall. "Seth...you've done enough please just stop."

Randy picked Dean up and held him in position so Seth could set up for a curb stomp directly on the concrete. Kane got a big smile on his face. "Come on sweetheart... things are just getting good." Kane said

"No your taking things to far." Summer yelled.

Seth got a devilish look on his face and curb stomped Deans face into the concrete.

Summer brings her hands to her face shaking her head Seth had lost it. She turns and sees Sheena's whole body go limp she didnt have the strength to stand without Kane holding her up. Summer runs to her friends and shoves Kane away as she helps Sheena to the ground. Summer looks at her friend and moves her hair out of her face "Sheena... look at me."

Sheena looks up at Summer sobbing Summer reached out and wrapped her arms around Sheena.

Seth and Randy looked down on Dean admiring their handy work. Then walked over to Summer and Shenna. "All you had to do was stay away..." Seth said looking down on the two of them.

Sheena couldn't even look up at him she just continued to sob. Summer looked up at Seth "She was trying to break things off... he said if she met with him he'd leave her alone." Summer explained

Randy laughed " Yeah that looked like she was really breaking things off."

Sheena looked up at Randy "Go to hell." She said softly

"I told you not to go near him and I find you two out here." Seth said he was still fuming

"He needs help...get him help." Sheena yelled as she looked over at Dean who was knocked out and wasn't moving.

"He will be fine.." Seth sighed

Sheena picked her self up she wanted to go over there so bad to check on him Seth could see this and stepped in front of her shaking his head.

Summer came over and put her arms around her friend "let me get him help please I'll take her away and get help for him..."

Seth nodded and Summer grabbed Sheena's hand "He needs help but we have to get you out of here before they will let us get him help."

Sheena nodded she looked back at Dean and then walked off with Summer with out saying a word to any of the 3 men that were standing around her.


	9. Chapter 9

..Hotel..

Ambrose opens his door limping her walks in before he can shut the door Roman comes up behind him. "What the hell are you doing...you are supposed to be at the hospital. "

Dean shook his head holding his ribs. "I don't need no damn hospital... its just a few bumps and bruises." Dean said looking in the mirror he had some gashes and scraps on his face.

"You left against medical advice. " Roman said

"I don't care what they said I know I'm fine." Dean sat down slowly as he winced in pain.

Roman sighed what was he going to do with him.

..Two Days Later..

Davenport Iowa

Seth pulled up to a house behind him in a car were Stephanie, Triple H, and Randy Orton. Seth stepped out of his car he was met by the rest of his people.

"So why are we here...?" Randy asked

"Its a family get together...this is my aunt and uncle's place." Seth said putting his keys into his pocket

"Sheena's parents? " Stephanie asked

"Yes..." Seth said and all 4 of them walked up to the door and knocked on the door.

The door was answered by Sheena and Summer. Sheena rolled her eyes. Before she could say a word her mother Shelley walked up behind her. "Oh... Im so happy you could make it." Shelley smiled "isn't it wonderful... Bugga."

Sheena rolled her eyes " oh yes of course."

Shelley smiled as Seth introduced everyone " Please make yourselves at home... my husband is barbecuing in the back." Everyone nodded and Shelley made to go mingling.

"Bugga?" Randy smirked

"Its been a nickname of hers sense she's been a baby." Seth laughed he could see how embarrassed she was getting.

"How cute." Randy laughed

"Real funny." Sheena rolled her eyes and walked off.

"I think your cousin is still a little upset." Randy said.

"She will get over it." Seth said

"I'm starving lets go check out the food ." Randy said Seth nodded and they all walked to the back yard . Seth looks around he sees his uncle. They walk over and chat for a while

Steven Sheena's father turned to Seth. "Have you noticed anything different with Sheena?" He asked

"What do you mean?" Seth asked

"She doesn't seem very happy... is something going on?... is something wrong with her?"

Seth shook his head "She is a little stressed out but she will be fine." Seth said

Steven sighed "I hope so."

"Don't worry.. I gave you my word that I'd watch after her so you don't have to worry. " Seth assured him

Steven nodded and went on about his way.

Sheena was inside in the living room her phone goes off she looks down it was a number she didn't recognize she puts the phone to her ear. "Hello."

"You look absolutely gorgeous. "

She heard that voice that made her heart melt "Dean.. what are you doing calling me?... wait how do you know what I look like?"

Dean smirked "I needed to see... "

"You can't be here... you gotta go Dean."

Sheena heard a knock on the door "Just a second." She opened the door and her mouth dropped "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I had to see you..."Dean smirked

She grabbed Dean and pulled him up the stairs and into her old bedroom. Shen shut the door and turned to face him she finally got a good look at him he had bruises and cuts her hands went to his face. "Oh my... Dean...I'm so sorry." She looked down "This is all my fault. "

Dean put a finger under her chin and brung her face level with his. "This is not your fault."

"Why couldn't you just stay away?... Seth would of left you alone and this wouldn't of happened." Sheena sighed "Oh if Seth finds you here."

"I thought I saw him ." Dean said not having a very easy time hiding his dislike for the man.

"Yes so that's why you have to leave."

"You see I can't do that." Dean said

"Really why's that?" Sheena put her hands on her hips

"Why do you have to be so gorgeous? ... you make it so hard to leave you." Dean puts his arms around her pulling her close to him

There was a knock on her door. She trys to push him back but he holds her tighter "Who is it?" Sheena yelled

"It's daddy Pumpkin." Steven yelled through the door.

'Aww...how cute." Dean whispered with a smirk.

"What do you need?"

"Everyone has been looking for you... "

Seth walked up behind him "Hey...SheShe...you coming out or what?"

Steven walked off and Seth stayed back "Come on your not still mad?.."

Dean held her tighter Sheena could tell he was frustrated "I don't want to talk about it now Seth... I'll be out there in a few."

"Okay..Just don't be to long your mom is starting to tell childhood storys." Seth then walked away.

"You've got to go...now" Sheena said

"I think maybe I should go see how my buddy Seth is doing." Dean said

"No...Don't think about it." Sheena grabbed his arm

"Well then I tell you what...I need a kiss." Dean said

"Dean..."

"Eather I get a kiss...or I go visit with the whole family."

Sheena shook her head and stepped closer to him "Your impossible." She stood on her tip toes and kissed him leaning back she smiled "Okay now go."

Dean shook his head and pulled her close to him "You dont think your getting me to leave that easily. " He crashed his lips on to hers

Sheena melted into this did this man have to be so damn irresistible. She was breathless when she came up for air.

Outside Summer was waiting for Sheena. Seth, Orton, Triple H and Stephaine walked over. "Is Sheena coming out or what? Summer sighed looking at her phone.

Just then Sheena walked into the backyard she spotted Summer and the others she walked over.

"Finally. " Summer walked and stood next to her "Who had you so tied up?"

"No one." Sheena smiled she couldn't help but smile after she saw Dean he made her heart skip a beat every time he even lookedn her direction.

Summer gave her a look. "So your parents have such a big place but they only had one child...You'd think they'd want more."

"After we had Sheena we knew we couldn't get a more perfect child then her...why try." Steven said walking up with his wife Shelley.

Sheena smiled as her father places a kiss on her forehead.

Everyone gave their best aww look and listened as Shelley started telling stories about her childhood Sheena shook her head it never failed her mother would always find a way to sneak in stories about Sheena's child hood.

..Later that night..

Everyone had left it was around 11:30pm Shenna had decided to stay the night with her parents she had just gotten out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her and was blow drying her hair when she heared a noise she turns off the blow dryer and walks towards her bathroom door "Sammy ..." She calls out as she opens the door

She jumps back when she sees non other then Dean Ambrose sitting on her bed. "Well I really hope Sammy is a dog...I wouldn't want to have to kick somebody's ass." Dean said

"He's not a dog..." Sheena said walking next to him Dean gives her a look. "He's a cat."

Dean grabs her waist and pulls her on his lap. "Good."

"You really shouldn't be here." Sheena wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Do I look like a man who cares where in should and shouldn't be?"

Sheena smiled slightly " My parents are downstairs. "

"Oh now I feel like im in high school again. " Dean laughed

"Dean...we need to really talk about this... about us." Sheena said

"So there is an us."

Sheena nodded "I really do want you..."

"Then why do you pushing me away?" Dean said "I don't want to live with out you Sheena ."

" neither do I." Sheena sighed

"Then stop letting Seth come between us..."

"Dean...can we not do this tonight.. you know what I want...for us to forget everyone and everything for tonight."

Dean smiled and gave her a quick kiss "If that's what you want... then that's what you'll get." Dean said twirling her on to the bed and kissing her he pulls back and just looks at her.

"Now I known you can do better then that." Sheena then grabs him and pulls him on top of her in a passionate kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

..Next Morning.

Sheena rolled over and snuggled into Deans wrapped his arms around her tight and nozzles her neck. Sheena smiled she couldn't believe they had actually made love last night. Last night was different then their first he was so different with the way he touched her the way he kissed her and it was clearly morning and he was still in her bed and didn't disappear in the middle of the night. "Last night was wonderful." Sheena smiled.

Dean kissed her gently "It could be like that every night if you give us a chance."

Sheena sighed "Dean...I."

Just then her door swung open. To her complete horror it was her father "princess .. everyone's..." Steven automatically shielded his eyes and shut the door.

"Daddy... damn it."Sheena turned bright red

"Every ... everyone is waiting for you...we are about to serve breakfast..." Steven shook his head "You know maybe you should bring your friend." Steven didnt really know what else to call this man he didn't even know existed in his daughters life. He walked away.

"Oh my god... this did not just happen." Sheena said red with embarrassment

"Aww look how cute you are when you turn 20 different shades of red." Dean laughed and started to get out of bed and grab his clothes "Well guess it's time to meet the parents. "

"Wow...wait...Seth is most likely down there." Sheena said getting up and wrapping a sheet around her

"I'm done letting him keep you from me..." Dean said slipping his shirt over his head "Besides he wouldn't want your parents to see his true colors. "

Sheena sat on her bed and sighed oh god what was she going to do Dean was dead set on going out there.

Downstairs Steven walks into the dining room and sits at his seat at the head of the table. "Good thing we have an extra seat at the table."

Seth was at the table Triple H and Stephanie. Next to him on the other side was Randy and at the other end was Shelley. "Whys that?" Seth asked

"Seems shes got a friend her." Steven said he was clearly not okay with this.

"Really... ?" Seth raises a brow.

Sheena walked down the stairs she took a deep breath as she walked into the living room. "Hello everyone." She said not making eye contact with anyone especially her father.

"So Sheena ...who's your friend your dads talking about ?" Seth asked he said trying to keep his cool

Dean walked into the dining room and looked around he couldn't help but grin we he saw Seth's face he could tell he wanted to jump over the table and rip his head off but couldn't not here. He pulled out the chair next to her father for her and then sat between Randy and Her he didn't want Randy anywhere near his girl. He couldn't believe he had just thought that but it was true she was his.

"So Sheena are you goin to introduce us to your...friend." Shelley asked looking him over he wasn't the type of guy she usually went for she looked at her husband who she could see didn't like this guy at all.

Seth clinched his fists holding in his anger what the hell is he doing here didnt he learn his lesson.

"This is Dean Ambrose...my ..." She looked over at Dean and then at Seth who mouthed he's going to pay. Sheena looked once more at Dean. "Boyfriend." There she said it she was kind of relieved. She wasn't going to let Seth or anyone else ruin her happiness

Dean got the biggest smile on his face finally she wasn't letting Seth get to her.

"Boyfriend?...seriously Sheena?" Seth said trying to keep his temper in check he could kill Dean at the moment

"Why haven't met him before now?" Shelley asked "You haven't said a word about him to us."

Sheena looked over at her father who she could tell didn't like Dean at all.

"What I want to know is... what do offer my daughter... what do you even bring to the table what make you think you deserve my daughter." Steven didnt likebtheblooks of him he couldn't possibly offer his little girl anything.

"Dad." Sheena's mouth dropped

"I'd love to hear his answer." Seth said crossing his arms.

"Cut it out." Sheena snapped "Dean you dont have to answer him."

Dean took her hand "Listen I know I'm not the type of guy that parents are happy about being with their daughter and I know I don't deserve Sheena and yes I know she can do way better then me but you know what." Dean looked over atn Seth for a second then back to Sheena's father " I LOVE SHEENA and I'd do anything and go through anything for her... and I dont plan on letting anyone and I mean ANYONE come between us." Dean glared at Seth

Sheena smiled he just said he loved her Sheena was over the moon

"Thats bull...you don't care for anyone but your self Dean..." Seth said standing up out of his chair.

"Back off him." Sheena stood up also. "Seth you used to be friends."

"Well things change." Seth was beyond pissed he wanted to beat the hell out of him "I told you from the beginning Shenna was off limits to you... your not the kind of guy that This Family wants around her."

Sheena's father was watching this "This man has you and you cousin fighting this is not someone you need to be around "

"You dont even know what Seth has done to him." Sheena couldn't believe her father was basically taking up for Seth.

"And what about what he's done to... now he's coming between this family." Seth said

"Your unbelievable." Sheena shook her head "and you dad your supposed to want me to be happy but I beginning to think you care more about keep up appearances then wanting your only child to be happy." Sheena shook her head and grabbed her purse off the table "Dean...lets go."

"If you leave with him Sheena..."Seth shook his head

"What Seth please tell me tell us all what your going to do." Sheena dared him "That's what I thought."

Dean smiled as he sees what's going on he smiled and took Sheena's hand he'd never seen her like this and he really kinda liked it.

"Sheena... your not going to choose this man over your own family are you." Sheena's father shook his head.

"If your going to make me choose... yes." Sheena looked at Dean and he squeezed her hand Sheena and Dean then walked out of her parents house.

Sheena and Dean then got into her sighed and looked at him "Oh..what did I do."

"It will be okay...I'm going to be right here...I promise you I'm not going anywhere. "He kissed her on the forehead.

"You promise?"

"I promise..." Dean kissed her.

Sheena turned her car on and they drove away she didn't know what would happen when they got back to work but she had Dean and as long as she had him and she could handle what ever Seth and the Authority dished out as long as she had him.

...

This is it for Part 1 part 2 of this fic will be up soon.


End file.
